Talk:Grigori Weaver
"Ready" quote Ok, I don't want to get too serious on that very little matter. But Weaver DOESN'T SAY the first "Ready". It's Hudson who is asking it. Just look at this vid, and you'll understand. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/101261 --PhantomT1412 10:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, do we really need to quote something so trivial and routine? --Scottie theNerd 14:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bad injury Is it possible to survive when ur eye is cut by a knife??? That's wut happend to weaver Fizzywizzy 18:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming yes, depending on the circumstances (Such as how clean the knife is, how deep Kravchenko shoved the knife into his eye, sharpness of the knife, etc), but I'm no expert on that form of torture. You could live through it, as long as it didn't rupture your brain. 10:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can survive in fact my eye was cut out when i was in the marines (i got captrued but my squad saved me) they did not go deep im assuming Kravchenko did go deep ether Death Be With You 23:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a lethal injury in itself. The main problem is whether or not the foreign object penetrates into the brain through the eye socket. It's quite possible, for example, to be hit in eye by an arrow and still survive, and that happened often throughout history.}} --Scottie theNerd 01:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) boss character Am I the only person who thinks Weaver is the best character? I also think Woods is great, but Weaver is such a g. Does anyone agree with me? 10:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) since his niece is suppsose to kill mason will she be domatraxbutthead4 Appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Will Grigori appear in Black Ops II? Mason and Hudson are listed as appearing on their articles but I don't see Weaver left with a Black Ops II note. Is there evidence he will appear? 16:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I sure hope so, I liked him. Lt. Johnson (talk) 22:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Does not return Am I the only one who finds really weird how he didn't return in Black Ops II? feargm (talk) 02:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Why he didn't return is beyond me, someone send a letter to 3ARC asking them why our good friend Weaver was a no-show in Black ops 2. Where is he mentioned in BO2? Xeoxer (talk) 13:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Apparently using the thousands of years old saying "An eye for an eye" when talking to Kravchenko means it's a Weaver reference, because people are desperate. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) fucking treyarch has got a lot of explaining to do, no mention of operation charybdis and weaver in BO2. they fucked up the story real good.. ' 12:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) anonBOplayer' Of course its a reference to him, Woods used the same looking blade that Lev used to cut out his eye. Too coincidetal? I think not! (23:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC))